palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Lizard Dragon Hatchling R.C.C.:
Snow Lizard Dragon Hatchling R.C.C. Snow Lizard Dragon Hatchling R.C.C. In the deep snows of the far north is a new type of wingless dragon, the Snow Lizard. The dragon appears to be made for the chilly climate; totally immune to cold, this great serpent stalks the ice flows and snowy wilds of Canada and Alaska. The Snow Lizard delights in its winter wonderland, a creature in its own element. Snow Lizards are nearly always pure white in coloration, with a small percentage (12%) being light grey, icy blue or snowy white with black highlights. The dragon's powers and instincts complement its chosen surroundings perfectly, as does the serpent's size, endurance and ability to move over snow and ice unimpeded. Snow Lizards dislike warm climates and avoid deserts like the plague. Attributes: I.Q. 3D6+10, M.E. 3D6+10, M.A. 31)6+6, P.S. 3D6+8 (Supernatural), P.P. 3D6+6, P.E. 3D6+12, P.B. 3D6+12, Spd. 1D6x10+26 running, but cannot fly. These attributes stay pretty constant until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 600 years old. At that time the physical attributes increase dramatically. Note: Even the deepest snow or slippery or thinnest ice will not slow down or hinder the Snow Lizard in any way. P.P.E.: 2D4x 10, +2D6 per level of experience. Horror Factor: 10 M.D.C. Points: 1D4x100+100 M.D.C. +10 M.D.C. per level of experience, on Rifts Earth. (Hit Points: 1D4x100+100 on most S.D.C. worlds, S.D.C.: 6D6x10 S.D.C. +3D6 S.D.C. per level of experience. Armor Rating: 11, but is a Mega-Damage creature on Rifts Earth.) Note: Magic, psionics, and Mega-Damage weapons all have full effect. Natural Abilities: Nightvision 200 feet (61 m), see the invisible, turn invisible at will, impervious to cold (even M.D. and magic cold does no damage), and can bio-regenerate IDIO M.D.C. per melee round (1D4x10 per minute). Does not have wings and cannot fly. Metamorphosis: May transform for two hours per level of experience. Same as the Cat's-Eye Dragon. Teleport: 20% +5% per level of experience. Same as the Cat's-Eye Dragon. Snowstorm Transformation: In times of danger the Snow Lizard has the ability to transform into a blizzard of blowing snow. In this form, no physical or energy attack can harm him; with the exception of tire, which does double damage. No locked door can bar his way and the dragon can slip through the tiniest crack or keyhole. Although the Snow Lizard Hatchling cannot physically attack, communicate, cast magic, manipulate anything around him or even use his psychic powers as a snowstorm, the dragon can hear and see events around him as it' he was still in his normal form. Of course, the dragon can reform with a thought (each transformation requires only one melee action). As the blowing snow, the Hatchling moves at a maximum speed of just 20 mph (32 km) and the sound of the blowing snow makes prowling impossible unless out in a real storm. Using the Snowstorm as an attack, everyone caught in the storm (roughly a 20 foot/6.1 m radius) feel cold and visibility is reduced by half and the victims in the mini-storm are -1 on initiative, -2 on Perception Rolls and have to shout to be hear. The storm also reduces radio transmission by half its normal range. Damage is only 11)4 S.D.C. per melee round. Frost Breath: 3D6 M.D. (5D6 M.D. as an adult) to a four foot wide (1.2 m) area. The width of the blast enables the dragon to strike a few opponents (2-3) simultaneously, if they are huddled closely together. Range: 100 feet (30.5 m), each blast of frost breath counts as one of the dragon's melee attacks. Bonuses (in addition to attribute bonuses): +1 attack/action per melee. round, +2 on initiative. +2 on Perception Rolls, +I to strike, +1 to parry and dodge, +3 to pull punch, +3 to roll with impact, +3 to save vs Horror Factor, +4 to save vs mind control and possession, and +2 on all other saving throws. Damage: Varies with Supernatural P.S., but their claws inflict an additional +2D6 Mega-Damage. The Snow Lizard's bite does 3D6 M.D. (no bonus for Supernatural P.S.). Or the dragon may use its frost breath. magic, psionics or a weapon. Magic: None to start. See Player Notes, above. Psionics: Minor Psychic; select a total of six psychic powers from any these of categories: Sensitive, Physical, and/or Healing. Super Psionic powers are not available. Select an additional two at levels 5, 10, 15 and 20. I.S.P.: I D6x10, +11)6 per level of experience. Category:Dragon Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium